


【翻译】Of Food and Romance

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 每个人都知道不要碰Kara的食物，除非你想要一个痛苦而漫长的死亡过程。但当Lena偷了些Kara的食物而毫发无伤的时候，Alex起了疑心。





	【翻译】Of Food and Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Food and Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718883) by [inkwolf222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwolf222/pseuds/inkwolf222). 



> 【译者瞎逼逼：401令人难过，Supercorp依旧凉凉，气敷敷地跑去AO3吃糖。这是一个所有人都以为Supercorp居然没在一起其实她们早都在一起的故事，超可爱】

是否原创：翻译，授权：

  


 

 

 

Alex不该横插一手，但有什么在让她妹妹闪闪发光，考虑到她是行走的人形太阳，这倒是挺符合她的。她了解Kara绝不像某些人认为的那样视而不见，也绝对不是什么天真的人。毕竟，她要伪装，她是有个秘密身份的。Supergirl的自信一定得来自某处，而那个地方，Alex知道，是Kara Zor-El，那个伟大的El家族的后裔，氪星的合法统治者。但绝大部分人都不知道这个。不知道Kara被培养成一个强壮，优雅而且公正的人。很多时候Kara得强迫自己装作是个未经世事的少女，其实她了解的性知识比全地球的加起来还多。氪星有着高度发达的文明，不仅仅只在科技方面。

 

Kara在过去的三周都在像个高中女生一样咯咯傻笑，这就是Alex知道有什么事情发生了的原因。她试着问她是不是在和人约会，但每一次她问Kara的在干什么的时候，都是Lena这Lena那的，要么就是“哦我的天Lena有个像我床一样大的电视”。这也是个新发展。Lena会来参加游戏和电影之夜。显然这位最年轻的Luthor一直都知道Kara的秘密但是她保持了沉默。最开始Alex很疲倦，但Kara指出了几个重点，提醒她他们一直都怀疑是Lena给了Metallo那块合成氪石。在卡拉告诉Alex她告诉莉娜她的秘密并邀请她参加游戏之夜之后，Alex开始对Lena起了疑心。到现在已经有三个月了，包括J'onn在内的所有人都接受了这位黑发女郎加入他们的“Superfriends”群体。

 

Maggie一肘击打在她肋骨上，把她从遐想中拉了出来回到餐桌上。

 

“你还好吗，Danvers？”

 

她点点头，给了女朋友一个微笑，吻了吻她的脸颊，回到了面前的谈话中。Winn和Kara正在和J’onn讨论着一些新电影， James和Lena听着，时不时提出自己的看法。当Kara大幅挥着手表示强调的时候，Lena坐在Kara的身边，下巴搁在金发女子的肩膀上，看着另外三个男人。

 

当她注意到它发生时，她几乎都要跳起来了。Lena随意地看了看她的空沙拉碗，然后看到了卡拉的第三碟薯条。Alex惊恐地看着，莉娜伸出手来，拿了几根薯条然后吃掉了。她等着一个爆发，一个30分钟关于不要吃一个氪星人的食物的演讲，一个足以融化钢铁的死亡凝视。Alex屏息以待，但令她震惊的是，什么都没发生。她知道Kara看到了她，那蓝眼睛在Lena伸手够碟子的时候掠过，但是仍然，什么都没有发生。Kara只是继续说话，就像Lena从未做过她词典里最恶的罪行一样。

 

Alex坐回去，无言以对。Kara在地球上呆了14年了，从没有和别人分享过食物，甚至包括Alex。

 

她实在是太沉浸于刚刚发生的事情以至于没注意到Lena的手机响了，而Kara去了卫生间。只有Winn叫着她的名字终于引起了她的注意。

 

“Alex！”她看向他。“出什么事了吗？你看起来好像个幽灵。”他开玩笑道，但她呆滞的眼神赢得了他担心的皱眉。“出什么事了吗？”他再次问。

 

她看着他。

 

“你们有人看到了吗？”她提问，但所有人都摇了摇头。

 

“她吃掉了它们而什么都没发生。”

 

“谁吃了什么？”James问。

 

“Lena。她刚刚吃了Kara的薯条。”

 

Winn和James目瞪口呆，J’onn的眼睛瞪圆了，而Maggie只是看起来很困惑。

 

“你确定吗？”Winn低语。

 

“是的！她正是从Kara的盘里偷了它们，而Kara甚至眼睛都没眨。就继续讨论。还有在你们问之前回答你们的问题，是的，她看见她拿它们了。”

 

三个男人坐回去，看起来被狠狠打了耳光。Maggie仍旧很疑惑。

 

“有人能给我解释下为什么这是个这么大的事吗？小Danvers是我认识的最友好的人了。”她指出。

 

“在游戏或者电影之夜，食物是提供给不同的人吃的。每个人都有自己的食物，但是至少有两个披萨是单独点给Kara的。她或许是个小太阳，但在食物方面她就是个恶魔。她从不和任何人分享食物，即使是我也不。”Alex解释道。

 

“是啊，有次我问她能不能把她沙拉里的蘑菇给我她就对我发飙了。”

 

“但是小Danvers不吃蘑菇。”

 

“就是啊！”他低吼。

 

她看着另两个男人。

 

“她办公桌的一个抽屉里装满了蛋白棒和糖果。我刚去上班的时候有次我想拿一个，我发誓她瞪我的那一眼可以熔掉我的脸。”James加进来，J’onn在一旁点头。

 

“我有次看见她吼了一个特工整整45分钟，因为她发现他吃了一个她留在超查部休息室的纸杯蛋糕。现在每个人都标记他们的午餐，留下没有标记的或者没人看管的食物除非上面写了可以吃。”

 

Maggie盯着他。要不是她能看到他们眼里的恐惧，他会以为他们在开玩笑。即使是J’onn也看起来有点害怕有人要拦在Supergirl和她的食物之间。她转过去面对她的女朋友。

 

“你们这些家伙是认真的吗？”红发特工点了点头。

 

“像心脏病发了一样严肃。”她一本正经地说。

 

正好Lena回来了，留意到这股紧张感，她对震惊的看着她的其他人皱起了眉。

 

“怎么了？”她问，几个月来第一次感觉到了不适，她不明白什么导致了如此严格的审视。她被J’onn, Alex 和Winn同时响起的手机拯救了。

 

XXX

 

这群 Superfriends再次聚在一起吃晚餐的时候已经是几星期以后了。他们已经吃完了正餐在吃甜点。Alex默默地观察着Kara和Lena，这是在那次的他们称之为薯条事件后她第一次看到两个人在一起。Maggie仍旧很困惑这整件食物相关的事情，直到昨天她刚走进超查部就听见Kara的声音从指挥中心炸响。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **“** **拉奥在上，谁，吃了两个我的果冻甜甜圈？！** **”**

 

Maggie被音量吓得没敢上前。她抬眼看到整个楼层，包括在她头顶走廊上的人全都呆住了。他们都看向一个新人探员，嘴里衔着吃了一半的甜甜圈，每个人脸上都是不同程度的恐惧。

 

Kara冲进来，看见他和甜甜圈，鼻子上沾着糖霜。接下来的事情是是Maggie人生中最可怕的39分钟。 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

在那个小插曲后Maggie开始担心她的生命安全。她记得她和Alex最终在一起后Kara和她严肃谈的话（注1）。她当时没当回事，想着Kara太甜美可爱了，但 **现在** ，被丢到月球上去看样子是个很有可能的事情。

 

他们当时在笑着聊天，嘲笑有个触角外星人对Winn一见钟情的时候，事情又一次发生了。

 

Lena拿起Kara的碗，一边向J’onn解释某事，一边舀了一勺她的提拉米苏，然后把碗推回给Kara。

 

Kara转向黑发女子，无视了桌边其他震惊的脸，并没有对她发火，而是报以微笑。

 

“好吃吗？”她问。Lena热烈地点点头，于是Kara咯咯笑着转头和J’onn继续她的对话。Maggie羡慕J’onn的不动声色，随机甩掉震惊集中注意在Kara说的话上。她看向她女朋友和男孩们。他们仍看起来有点震惊。

 

她们俩之间绝对有什么，她心想。

 

XXX

 

第二天Alex, Maggie, James和Winn被召集到了超查部的休息室。在Alex能开口前，James就大声说出了他们都在想的事情。

 

“好吧，Lena和Kara之间绝对有什么。”大家都点头表示同意。

 

“但Kara不是姬佬，她自己跟我这么说的，而我不确定Lena是不是。”Winn说。

 

“哦，小Luthor绝对是弯的。”Maggie插进来。他们都看向她，Alex怀疑地挑起一边的眉毛。“姬达对她滴滴作响呢，”她解释，“不过我得同意Winn，我可从来看不透小Danvers，也许是双性恋？”

 

“其实是，泛性恋。”他们的表情看起来难以置信，Alex解释道，“在氪星，性向是流动的。年龄，性别，种族，物种，只要你们能在精神上和情感上保持一致，这些都不重要。有些人为爱结婚，有的人为了陪伴而结婚。心灵上的结合和身体上的结合一样普遍。而没有人炫耀他们的，我们称之为性经历和癖好，其他东西比如说BDSM也被当做是很平常的东西。泛性恋是地球上最接近能形容这个的词了。”她耸耸肩。

 

Winn看上去完全被迷住了，Maggie含混地表示印象深刻，而James皱起了眉。

 

“Clark从来没告诉我任何一样。”他说，仍皱着眉。

 

“那是因为Clark不是在氪星长大的，所以要么他是不知道，要么就是他无视了这些因为他是被按照人类价值观养大的。”Alex说。

 

“但是Kara怎么知道的？”Maggie问，“上次我查到的是Clark38岁而Kara27岁。”

 

“从生物学上来说，是这样的，从时间顺序来说，Kara51了。”如果Alex不是专注于其他事情的话，她会发现他们脸上的表情很是可笑。“我很乐意向你们解释这个问题，但得在我们讨论完这个现状 **之后** 。”从地板上捡起他们惊掉了的下巴，他们想出了个计划。

 

XXX

 

他们计划其实不复杂。主要包括观察这两人，寻找蛛丝马迹以及在下一个游戏之夜里把她们关在柜子里看是否有什么事情发生。也就是今晚。

 

他们已经玩了两局大富翁，而Lena两局都赢了，当门铃响起的时候他们正准备玩猜字谜。

 

“哦！那一定是吃的。”Kara跳起来去给外卖小哥付钱，顺便带回他们订的大量食物。他们都很舒服地待在Kara的客厅里，等着金发女子回来。Maggie决定现在是个做些调查的好时机。

 

“那么，小Luthor，我很开心你能赶过来。Kara说今晚你会晚点到。”这不是说谎，Kara在下午的时候打电话来说过Lena可能会晚点到，所以这让黑发女子穿的运动裤和MIT的T恤如此有趣。

 

“我下午有个和外国投资者一起开的视频会议，我不知道什么时候能结束。幸运的是没有花太长时间，尽管我确实得直接从公司到这儿来，如果我不想迟到的话。”她吃吃笑道。Alex对黑发女子挑起了一边的眉毛。

 

“我听说过常服周五，但是运动裤让这整件事上升到了一个新的层面。”她露齿而笑。Lena对这个温和的嘲弄大笑。

 

“我到这儿的时候换上这个的。我的抽屉里塞满了运动裤，鉴于Kara不让我在这里穿些别的。”她对带着食物出现的金发女子报以微笑，得到了一个微笑的回应。Alex和Maggie因为Lena暗示自己有她自己的衣服抽屉而对视了一眼。她注意到Winn对James做口型，“她们可以再姬一点吗”。

 

他们边吃边玩字谜游戏。五局之后Kara和Lena领先，Alex和Maggie位居第二。在休息期间他们再喝一杯，而Kara去了卫生间。他们几乎吃完了中餐，而Winn开始猜测甜点是什么。

 

“我有可靠的消息，很可能是甜甜圈和冰淇淋。”Lena告诉他。

 

“Kara对甜甜圈肯定有什么。”Maggie想起超查部的甜甜圈事件，一股战栗蹿下她的脊柱。Lena嘲弄地吸了口气。

 

“而你还说自己是个警察呢。”他们都嘲笑她的戏剧性。Maggie瞪了回去。

 

“哦，那么你上一次吃甜甜圈是什么时候，’我要凯撒沙拉’女士？”

 

“这星期的每个晚上。”他们都目瞪口呆地看着她。“哦，别这么震惊，我也是人类，你们知道的。只要我得工作到很晚的话，Kara会给我带甜甜圈。”提到那位金发的超级英雄，她愤慨的表情柔和了起来。

 

“从什么时候开始的？”Alex问。

 

“自从我第一次给她送花之后。”她耸耸肩。

 

“等一下，”James插嘴，“是 **你** 把她办公室塞满花的？”

 

Lena点点头，与此同时Kara回来坐到了Lena身旁。“你们在说什么呢？”她问，又开始吃东西了。

 

“我用玫瑰填满你办公室的那次。”Lena打趣道，Kara对她微笑，和她十指交缠。Alex之前见过她们无数次这么做。最开始她没多想，把这归因于Kara的深情，但现在她的怀疑使得这个动作有了新的意思。这已经成了她们的第二天性，只要她们的手放在一块，手指就会交缠在一起，除非必须要分开。

 

她太纠结于盯着她俩的手看几乎让她错过了接下来发生的事情。Kara伸手把空盒子放下，拿起另一个装着她的锅贴的纸盒。里面只剩一个了，Kara在吃捞面的间隙吃掉了剩下的。但她没有吃，而是选择把锅贴给了Lena。

 

Kara刚刚给了Lena一个她的锅贴。

 

Kara刚刚给了Lena她最后的锅贴！

 

Alex的大脑短路了。

 

“好吧，我受够了！”她的大叫把其他人吓得惊慌失措。Lena和Kara跳了起来，金发女子无意间把Lena拉到了腿上，茫然地看着她。

 

“我已经看着你们两个腻腻歪歪几个月了而我现在受够了！你们俩都可以做我们做了就会被干掉的事。Lena，”她指向黑发女子，“你和Kara抱在一起手牵手而你甚至不愿意给我们其他人一个拥抱。还有你，”她对她妹妹说，“你刚刚给了她你最后一个 **锅贴** ！如果我们任何一个人向你要跟薯条都会被教育30分钟，但你居然愿意给她你该死的最后一个 **锅贴** ！你们两个得把你们的脑袋从你们的小世界里拔出来然后告诉对方你们的感情如何。没人这么视而不见，尤其是你，Kara。”她终于平静下来，摔回椅子上。在她长篇大论过程中， James, Winn和Maggie都在点头并发出鼓励的声音，表达他们的支持和同意。

 

Lena和Kara看着她，被吓呆了。一下心跳后，他们看了看彼此然后笑出了声。她们笑得如此厉害，以致于几分钟后需要扶住对方才能站稳。其他人只是像看疯子一样看着她们。终于控制住她们的大笑后，Kara擦掉她的眼泪然后给了Alex一个亮如白昼的笑容。

 

“我或许不是那么视而不见，但显然你们四个才是。”她轻笑。

 

她真的不想说但是整个事情真的太滑稽可笑了。Lena可以看出Kara被这情况逗乐得说不出话来了，所以她很同情朋友们的困惑并负责解释。

 

“最近三个月Kara和我一直在约会。”

 

她们立刻又笑了起来，因为Alex, Winn, Maggie和James脸上的表情真的是太好笑了。

 

“什——”Winn说不出话来。

 

“Lee，我觉得他们不相信我们。”Kara坏笑地对膝盖上的女朋友说。Lena的笑容堪称邪恶，拉住Kara的T恤热烈地吻住她，足以让另外四个人面红耳赤。

 

当她们终于分开的时候，她们看到James不安地变换着坐姿，Winn在自己扇自己巴掌，Alex快晕倒了，而Maggie笑得像只柴郡猫。

 

“可恶啊，小Danvers。你赢了。”

 

她们又笑了起来。

 

FIN

 

注1：‘shovel talk’，指两人在一起后其中一方的亲朋好友跟另一个人表示你要是伤害了ta你就死定了之类的威胁性的谈话。


End file.
